PCT publication WO 2003/041714, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses benzotriazepine derivatives useful as gastrin and cholecystokinin receptor ligands. PCT publication WO 2003/041714 further discloses a process for the preparation of the benzotriazepine derivatives. This process however involves a slow reaction step and requires the use of excess ethyl hydrazine acetate (an expensive reagent), which makes the disclosed process disadvantageous for large scale/commercial production.
The process of the present invention is advantageous over the prior art process by using smaller amounts of ethyl hydrazine acetate reactant and/or requiring shorter reaction times.